


New Chapters

by MissOh



Series: Fallholt [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Boy Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Complicated Relationships, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugs, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, Grief/Mourning, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Mutual Pining, Oh Sehun-centric, POV Multiple, POV Oh Sehun, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOh/pseuds/MissOh
Summary: As the dust settles from the chaos invoked by Leeteuk and Kai, everyone else finds themselves adjusting to new lives.For some, such as Junmyeon and Yixing, the new chapters of their lives appear promising.For those like Xiumin it seems exciting, if nothing else.But for those like Sehun and Kyungsoo... After everything they've been through would they ever be able to adjust to the world around them? Especially when they are haunted by nightmares of vampires and other monsters that lurk in the night.It's advised you read this after you have read one of the series due to heavy spoilers.





	1. Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Yayyyy~
> 
> Okay, so I'm posting early because I literally can't wait anymore. I've been wanting to post again for a month now. But here's this chapter! Hopefully it's a decent read for you! I'm moving out of my current apartment this upcoming week and will move about six hours away to a city. So, I have no idea what my schedule is gonna look like for awhile. But! I'm going to try and post again either the first or second week of December. It all depends on my schedule and if I get internet soon or not. 
> 
> But it feels good to be back lovelies! I hope you enjoy =]

It all started with a touch. 

As young as they were, who knew a hand to the small of his back could get Sehun so flushed so quickly? All that was happening was that he was standing in the way and Yixing was gently squeezing past him. Years of keeping everything under wraps unraveled with the smallest touch. Sehun had found himself quickly retreating to the opposite end of Yixing’s room to take a seat further away from him. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Yixing. Sehun sometimes hated how aware the boy had always been of his feelings. Although, his face was beat red, so that didn't help either.

“Sehun...? Are you okay? Your face is really red.”  
“Yeah! I'm- uh. Fine.”  
“Are you sure you're feeling okay?”  
“Of course!”

There was a long silence between the two as Sehun wanted to do nothing more than to hide his face and Yixing just kept staring at him, blinking every so often.

“Okay. _Sooooo…_ You're ignoring the fact you're being really weird right now.”  
“Hyung!” Sehun groaned into his hands, unsure of how to get off this topic or how to make his heart stop racing.  
“Did I do something to-”  
“No! No. I just-”

Sehun stopped as he peered up at Yixing from his hands, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Yixing was looking at him so expectantly and he had to say something quick or-

“I like guys.”

_No. Wait. No._

Yixing’s expression didn't seem to change at all and he even shrugged. “Well, I mean. I like them too but I don't see how this has anything-”  
“No. Yixing. Not like that. I'm... Ugh. I'm _into_ guys. Not girls.”

_Well, would you look at that?_

The silence was deafening and his stomach was trying to revolt against him. But he did what he thought was impossible. There was something liberating in that, despite how terrifying it was.

“Oh. _Oh._ ”

To say that nothing changed between the boys wasn't exactly accurate. Yixing still loved Sehun and nothing really changed on his side. But, Sehun kept himself withdrawn from Yixing’s touch. Even things like hugs he avoided for a few weeks. It had hurt his friend for the time. But he had to distance himself until he was sure he wouldn't be affected by his touch like he had been that one day. Nothing was going to ever happen between them. Nope. He wouldn’t allow himself to entertain that thought. Besides, Yixing was like Sehun’s brother. It'd be weird.

A few months later Yixing helped Sehun have the confidence to tell his parents. Because as Yixing told him time and time again, there was nothing wrong with him and it would be okay.

His mother was in the kitchen one evening about to start making a meal and his father was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper. Sehun was lingering around the fridge, fiddling with one of the really nice pens his father always brought home. He didn't realize he had been clicking it over and over until his father spoke up. “Sehun. Either use it or put it down.”

“I have something to tell you.” Sehun blurted out as he clicked the pen once more, absentmindedly.  
“Oh? Have you found a use for the pen?”

Sehun swallowed as he looked between his parents. He wasn't sure if he had his mother's attention since she wasn't looking at him or responding. Well, his father wasn't looking at him. But, at least he was responding. “I have something to tell both of you.”  
“What is it, dear?” His mother still didn't look up at him. But at least he had both of their attention.

This was so much harder to do. It was easier to just blurt it out. So, he found himself looking at the pen in his hand.

“I… I don't like girls. I mean. I do. They're nice and all. But, I like guys.”

Everything had been frozen as Sehun looked up from the pen. He felt like he had made a mistake the way his father was looking up at him in shock and he was about to say he was just joking and laugh it off like a really dumb joke.

He hadn't seen or heard his mom move. But suddenly she was in front of him and giving him a hug. “ _Sehun..._ ” She sounded as if she was trying to get the truth from him. He silently hugged the woman rather than say anything. “Honey, are you sure?” Sehun nodded as he hugged his mother, who only hugged him tighter after words.

“I'm... Gay?” His voice was just above a whisper and quite very unsure of itself. He had never used that word before. Not even while he was trying to accept himself in his own privacy. He was afraid of all the weight it potentially carried.

“Come sit down. Both of you.” Sehun’s father finally spoke up. The firmness of his words made Sehun’s eyes fall to the floor when his mother broke the hug. His heart was racing and his hands were sweating. But Sehun did as he was told and sat at the kitchen counter, between both of his parents. His eyes were fixated on the marble counter, so very scared of what was going to come next. His mind wandered to worse case scenarios. 

What if his parents disowned him?

He flinched when his father’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. Sehun did not look up from the table, but his father frowned when he realized how much he had spooked his son. “Listen, son. Your mother and I love you dearly. But...” Of course there was a but. That but horrified Sehun. “I'm worried about you. Your mother and I want the best for you. We try and keep you away from the harshness of the world. And... Someone like you cannot even get married in most places.” This is when Sehun finally looked up at his father to find his typically serious expression softened.

“I'm worried about your safety. You've seen the hate crimes on the news.” His father finally took a pause and his grip on Sehun’s shoulder tightened, as if it would keep Sehun in this spot forever. “I do not want to see you end up as some police report.”

Sehun couldn't remember the last time he openly wept in front of his parents. Or the last time he hugged his father for so long. He could hear his mother sniffling behind him and he could feel her hand on his back. But, he couldn't tear away from his father.

When the tears stopped flowing as much as they did he finally pulled himself away from his father. “Sehun, honey.” His mother’s voice cracked as she spoke. “You're more than welcome to bring home any little boyfriend of yours.” The woman had a smile on her face as she spoke. It made Sehun actually chuckle a small bit. He wouldn't have a boyfriend for a while. He wasn't sure he'd be comfortable having more people know about his sexuality just yet.

Years passed and Sehun was certainly feeling the stress of being a teenager. So, when a boy had entered his life saying all the sweetest words, Sehun allowed himself to be charmed by him and go out on a date with him. He became his boyfriend and ended up enjoying the relationship. Although, a flag was raised when the boy expressed some concern over Sehun being too close to Yixing. It was filed away. But when he was asked to stop spending as much time with Yixing, Sehun finally mentioned his disapproval of such a request.

A few months passed and Sehun was withdrawing himself, slowly but surely. 

His grades began to drop and he wasn't as open with his parents, or even Yixing, anymore. Things finally came to a head one summer evening when Sehun showed up at Yixing’s to stay the night as he often did. That night he had fallen asleep far more quicker than Yixing had. He had rolled over in his sleep and caused his shirt to raise up just enough to show some skin on his torso. On his back were the “imperfections” Yixing was used to seeing. But it was impossible to miss the ugly bruising on his rib cage. The various hues of blue and purple coated his ribs. But there was also yellow mixed in with it, suggesting that some of the bruises were old, while some were new.

Sehun didn't get to sleep that night. 

Yixing had woke him up and demanded to know how he got the bruises. There was an overwhelming sense of embarrassment and shame that Sehun would never forget. Yixing had demanded that he break up with the other boy at that instant. And he finally listened to his friend, knowing he had no other choice.

Months went by after that incident. Another boy came into his life and began saying such sweet words. Sehun didn't bite this time. If anything he was confused and apprehensive of it all.

"What do you think about him?"  
"Huh?" Sehun had blinked several times, realizing he had been zoning out. Yixing was grinning as he shut his locker when he turned to look at him.  
"Luhan! You were just staring at him!" A pink color settled on his cheeks as Sehun glanced back down the hallway, upset to find that Luhan had disappeared. "He asked me if we were dating the other day." Yixing stopped for a moment and looked as if he was thinking then. "I... I actually can't remember if I answered him after I stopped laughing."

"I think you should go for it, though! He seems nice!"

Sehun had groaned as he shut his locker and walked with Yixing to their next class, trying figure out exactly how he felt about this.

The next day after school Sehun was going out to the parking lot when he heard someone call his name. Someone who was not Yixing. He winced before he turned around to see Luhan running towards him. Sehun was at his car. All he had to do was get in and drive off. He was not trapped here. But why did it feel like it?

"Hey! Hey." Luhan exclaimed once he was a few feet from Sehun, only to bend over and hold a hand up as he caught his breath.  
"Uh-"  
"One... Second." The boy panted in front of him and Sehun found himself stepping backwards until his back pressed against his car.

Suddenly the boy straightened up and looked at Sehun with a smile on his face. "I've been trying to find you!" Sehun didn't respond. He only blinked at Luhan, but this didn't seem to bother him any. "Do you not like boys? I mean. It's totally cool if you don't. I was just wondering, because I've been flirting with you for weeks and you haven't hardly responded."

Sehun was at a loss for words.

"Um. Yeah... I like guys." Sehun finally spoke up, but his response made Luhan frown. Why??  
"So, do you not like me then? Once again, that's cool. I just was hoping that-"  
"I do."

Where had that courage come from?

For once both of them stood there in silence. It seems like Luhan finally didn't have anything to say.

"Then go on a date with me."

Sehun shifted uncomfortably, feeling unsure at the moment. His eyes glanced around the parking lot, as if someone would help him.

"Surely there's a movie you want to see or somewhere you like to eat. I'd be fine with just going to the park if you don't want to do any of those things."

"Ahm..." Sehun looked back at Luhan who had a determined look in his eye. "I don't..." He saw Luhan’s expression start to fall as he spoke. It hurt him to see that. "I don't think I'd be very fun on a date."  
"Well, if it comes to that I could just sit there and look at you. You are handsome, after all."

Sehun blushed.

"Okay."  
" _Okay???_ "  
"Okay."  
"Give me your phone." Sehun complied without hesitation.

"I'll send you a text so you'll have my number. Let me know when you're free and we can figure out what we'll do!" A cute grin was on Luhan’s face as he typed his contact information into Sehun’s phone. Then the boy ran off once he gave Sehun’s phone back. Sehun was left flustered until he could finally gather his senses enough to get into the car and head home.

Once he got home he looked back at his phone, having another blush over take his cheeks.

_You’re cute when you’re flustered. - Luhan_

High school comes and goes. Sehun and Luhan were still dating. Not only that but his parents and Yixing loved Luhan. So did Sehun. It might of have been rushed, but after they graduated Sehun and Luhan looked for an apartment together. Luhan insisted on one in one of the most hipster places in the city. Sehun didn’t mind. So long as Luhan was happy. Good news was that at least the hipster areas wouldn’t bat an eye at a gay couple. 

One lazy June day Sehun woke up to Luhan yelling for him in the living area. He practically flew out of the bed at Luhan’s panicked voice. “Sehun! Sehun!! Come in here!”

When he found himself in the living area Luhan was sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV. He was quickly slapping a seat next to him and then holding his hand out to Sehun. “Come here! Listen!” 

“Hmm?” Sehun groaned, but he did as he was told, wrapping his arm around Luhan as did so, pulling him closer to him. The president was speaking on the TV, and rather vaguely in Sehun’s mind. He didn’t necessarily understand what was going on. But, Luhan was all worked up about it. However, the moment “marriage equality” was mentioned... Sehun sat up and actually opened his eyes more. 

“Sehun... I think... I think-”

Luhan didn’t continue his thought.

“Oh my God… Lu...”

_It’s a victory for gay and lesbian couples who have fought so long for their basic civil rights._

“ _Oh my god…_ ”

Both of them were wide eyed. Sehun felt the heat of tears behind his eyes as he watched the TV. 

After it was over they continued to just sit there for a moment until Luhan slowly turned off the TV. They were both so quiet and so still, as if they were afraid the illusion would be broken if they moved. 

Then, within a flash Luhan was in Sehun’s lap and planting a large kiss on his lips. Sehun felt dizzy at how sudden it was, but he kissed back. Even if his morning breath was something awful. 

Luhan broke the kiss.

“I love you.”

He broke it once again.

“I love you, I love you.”

When the kiss finally came to a natural end Sehun was able to look up at Luhan’s face to see he had tears brimming in his eyes. It was a stark contrast to the grin that had settled itself on his lips. “I’m going to make you my husband one day.” Luhan laughed as he held Sehun’s face in his hands.

“Hm. Who said I won’t make you mine?” Sehun asked in response, only earning more laughter from Luhan.  
“I’ll race you to it, then.”  
“You’re on, Lulu.” 

The next day there was a Pride parade downtown. Well, it wasn’t necessarily official. But Sehun and Luhan had never gone to one. So, this seemed like the best time to finally go. The boys went and joined the celebration in the streets. At some point Luhan had managed to get ahold of a Pride flag and drape it over the two. The little devil pulled down on one edge of it to force Sehun to lean over some. Sehun looked a little annoyed at Luhan, but he shrugged. “You’re too tall!” Luhan complained over the sounds of everyone else.

Sehun couldn’t help but to kiss the boy, right there in the street in the middle of a swarm of people. 

“You’ve still been hitting the gym haven’t you?”

Sehun looked down at Luhan with some surprise. He knew he had been going every day. Hell, he was going _for_ Luhan. 

Luhan’s smirk only made Sehun roll his eyes. But he suddenly crouched down and hooked an arm around the back of Luhan’s knees and then lifted him up once his other arm was around his shoulders. He carried Luhan bridal style down the streets for as long as he could, much to the young man’s delight. Luhan was giggling most of the time while still somehow holding onto that damn flag. 

The following weekend Sehun was lying on the couch with Luhan laying on top of him as they watched TV. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence when the two watched TV. Luhan always had his legs between Sehun’s and would lay flat on his stomach so he could comfortably kiss Sehun while still being able to lay his head on Sehun’s chest. Sehun was so tired and was quite honestly dozing off during the show they were watching. He felt Luhan’s eyes on him, so he finally opened his eyes and looked down at the young man who was staring up at him.

“What is it?” He asked as one of his hands left Luhan’s back to run through his hair. Luhan had that serious look in his eye again. 

“ _Marry me._ ”

Immediately Sehun was completely awake. “What?” He asked, just in case he had misheard Luhan.

“Marry me.”

Sehun’s eyes went wide as his heart began to race. Those doe brown eyes of Luhan’s had never looked so sure. Sehun could only kiss him in that moment. The kiss was heated and passionate on a whole other level than what they’ve had before. Sehun didn’t think that was possible. But here they were.

Once the kiss had been broken Sehun looked down at Luhan, finding himself out of breath.

“Is that a yes?”  
“You beat me, Lulu.” 

Luhan lightly hit Sehun on the chest as the two laughed. But Luhan was looking for a serious answer the second the laughter began to die down.

“Are you sure?”  
“Sehun. I wouldn’t be asking you on our couch if I could wait.”  
“I didn’t ask if you could wait.”

Luhan groaned and rolled his eyes as he nuzzled up under Sehun’s chin. “I’ve thought about it since we moved in together a year ago. I wanted you to be my husband then. But the laws... There’s nothing holding me back now. So, I want you to marry me. I want to have a big dumb wedding, shove cake in your stupid, handsome, face after we say our vows, and I want to cry on your stupidly broad shoulder when we have our first dance. I want to have rings on our fingers and I want to be able to introduce you to people as my tall, dumb, husband. I want you to be the stupidly tall, sweet and loving father to the children we adopt one day. And I want-”

“Yes.”  
“Hold on. I wasn’t finished! I want-”  
“Luhan. I said yes.”  
“Sehun, let me fin-... _Yes?_ ”  
“Yes.”

Luhan laid there under Sehun’s chin for a long time without saying anything. But after a while Luhan moved to bury his face in Sehun’s neck. Sehun could feel him smirking into it. “Now. I know there’s people to call and let them know about this. But I think that can wait until tomorrow. Because, _now_ I want you to carry me into that bedroom.” 

Sehun couldn’t help but to laugh at Luhan’s request, or, well, demand really.

... He still did as he was told, though.

Over time plans were made for the wedding. Most of Luhan’s family was still in China so it was difficult to coordinate with them, and some weren’t necessarily on board with the idea of two men getting married. But Luhan didn’t seem all too hurt by that. The fact that they had gotten their rings in around that time seemed to help. They weren’t their wedding bands, but they served as place holders. The stainless steel rings had their first initial engraved inside the band. Naturally, Sehun took the one with the _L_ engraved in it while Luhan took the one that had the _S_ engraved in it.

A few months had passed and life was the same as usual. Not to say it was boring. With Luhan it never was boring.

One evening Luhan was late home from work. It was only fifteen minutes. But Sehun was worried. Then Luhan didn’t answer his phone. That truly scared Sehun. 

Ten more minutes passed and Sehun set out to go find Luhan by walking his usual route to work. So, he put on his coat and did exactly that. 

He didn’t walk far. The moment he got to the alley he saw someone drop to the cement. He ran up to the figure and slowly his worst nightmare became a reality.

Luhan was laying on his side making this horrendous noise. 

“ _Lulu!_ ” Sehun cried out as he scooped the boy close into his arms. It was when he did that that he saw Luhan’s throat... Or where one had previously been. 

His hand fumbled for his phone as he quickly called 911. The second he knew the ambulance was on their way he tossed the phone to the side as he cradled his loved one against his chest. He looked up and screamed out for help. There were nothing but bright red eyes looking at him at the end of the alleyway. When he blinked they were gone. 

His eyes went back to Luhan as he felt the young man grip tightly onto his shirt. Sehun pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you. I love you so much. I’ll always love you, you know that?” Sehun was trembling and he knew that the ambulance wasn’t going to get here in time. Luhan couldn’t breathe and he was drowning on his own blood that was filling up his lungs. The spurting and choking sounds he made were that of pure nightmares. 

Sehun was saying his goodbyes because he would regret it if he didn’t. 

“I have never loved anyone so hard as I loved you. I don’t think I ever could again. You’re my slice of heaven. My little spitfire.” Sehun’s words were shaking as he held back his sobs so that Luhan could understand him. Luhan was starting to grip onto his shirt even tighter and banged his fist against Sehun’s chest some, knocking a sob out of him. He was in pain and he was probably on the last of his air.

“I love you. _God,_ I love you so much, Lulu...”  
Luhan’s grip on Sehun’s shirt was loosening.

Sehun couldn’t help the sobs that were beginning to escape him. 

He managed to get out one last “I love you” before Luhan’s hand went limp and the sounds coming from him stopped. He was still slumped in Sehun’s arms. Sehun freely let out his emotions. 

He openly sobbed and the street lights at both ends of the alleyway flickered before they shattered. Sehun didn’t notice though. He only held his Luhan until the paramedics came and forcibly separated the two.

Sehun found his phone before the paramedics, or the cops, scooped him away and to the side. 

He didn’t know what else to do and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

So, he called Yixing. 

Yixing’s voice was groggy, as if he had just been woken up. He immediately seemed to wake up when he heard Sehun’s shaky breathing though. “Lu-. I-.. He’s gone, Yixing.” Sehun’s breathing was hitching after he said those words like he couldn’t catch his breath. 

It was then that a paramedic and a cop turned to him. 

“Hey. Sir. Come over here. Let’s get you checked out.” 

The paramedic was soft and kind as she gripped onto Sehun’s arm, but he didn’t want to hang up. Even if he couldn’t process what Yixing was saying. He didn’t want to hang up. And Luhan was still on the ground. They couldn’t just leave him there. No, that wasn’t right. 

“Son, give me your phone.”

Sehun was in no position to do anything other than what he was told. He did not even realize he had handed the phone off until he realized he wasn’t hearing Yixing’s voice anymore. “Wait-” He turned back to the officer who was saying something on the phone. His address maybe? But he was asking Yixing questions about Sehun and Luhan. Who they were, they’re relation. And then...

“ _Have they been having trouble lately?_ ”

What?

How could they think he did _this?!_

Sehun was being tugged away by the female paramedic and a male one that had joined her. “But, Lu-...” He choked out as his eyes went back to the slump on the ground as a few other paramedics at least tried to work on him, even though it was futile.

They sat Sehun on the back bumper of the ambulance and tightly wrapped a hot blanket around him. They were trying to check him over. They looked over his face since there was blood across his left cheek where he had rubbed the back of his hand at. There was blood all over his hands, arms, chest, basicly everywhere. But the blanket hid most of that. 

The cop then came over and was trying to ask him questions, but Sehun didn’t process any of them. He was staring dead ahead as they put Luhan on a stretcher, before they rolled him into the other ambulance. The way that ambulance left without any lights or sirens indicated they weren’t trying to save him, only trying to get him to a morgue. 

The cop was getting angry now that Sehun was “blatantly ignoring” him. Sehun muttered something in Korean and that seemed to at least get him off his back, assuming he didn’t speak English. 

“He’s in shock. Let him be.” The female paramedic snapped at the cop. Sehun liked her.

It was about fifteen more minutes before Yixing showed up.

Sehun wasn’t feeling anything anymore.

Numb didn’t even begin to cover it.

 _Empty._ Empty was close enough.

Yixing was stopped by the cop that Sehun really wanted to drop dead earlier. He was asked more questions about Sehun and Luhan and their relationship, but then he was allowed to pass. Then the paramedic intercepted him and told him that Sehun was still in shock. That Sehun likely wouldn’t act like himself. That Yixing had to be careful around Sehun. His brain likely wasn’t getting enough oxygen. That’s why he was so out of it. If they weren’t careful Sehun’s kidneys could shut down from it and his heart could give out. They would have to take Sehun to the hospital if he got any worse.

Either way, Yixing’s arms wrapped around Sehun so tightly. Sehun blinked, but otherwise didn’t seem to react. This went on for about a full minute before Sehun’s arms returned the embrace just as tight, if not more so. His head leaned down until it could rest on Yixing’s shoulder. _He was so tired…_

The next thing Sehun knew was that he was waking up, still in Yixing’s embrace. But the paramedics were checking his blood pressure again. 

“He should be fine. But someone has to keep an eye on him throughout the night.”  
“I will.”  
“You’re a good friend, kid. I hope my son has a friend like you.”  
“He’s a good friend too.”

“Sehun.”

There was no reaction. “Sehun.” Sehun only blinked, his eyes were fixated past Yixing’s head at the blood still staining the alleyway. 

“Sehun-ah!”

Finally Sehun looked down at Yixing, looking as if he was in a daze.

“We’re going to go stay at my house. Okay? But we’re going to get a change of clothes for you first.”

Yixing’s voice was shaky. But Sehun didn’t understand what was being said. He muttered something incoherent in Korean once again. That’s when Yixing made the switch to Chinese, repeating what he initially said. This earned him a nod from Sehun. Considering Yixing’s mother helped raised Sehun and his relationship with Luhan, he knew the language. 

“ _Are you okay to stand?_ ” Yixing kept to his family’s native language and Sehun looked around for a moment, trying to get his bearings. He nodded again. 

Yixing backed off some and Sehun slid off the back of the ambulance. Yixing steadied him as he swayed some. The female paramedic stood by just in case she needed to help catch him. Yixing wrapped an arm around Sehun just in case as he said a generous thanks to the lady.

The young man was helping Sehun up in his apartment building until they got to the door. Yixing had to ask for his keys before Sehun finally felt his pockets for them. He passed them off to Yixing and shortly afterwards they were both in the apartment. 

“ _Sit down, Sehun-ah. I’ll go get your clothes._ ”

Sehun did as he was told.

Sehun was lucky Yixing glanced in the kitchen because the stove was on since Sehun was about to start supper. The TV was still on and he turned that off as well as the stove before he ducked into the boys’ bedroom. He came out with a shirt and some sweatpants and told Sehun they were good to go.

When Sehun stood up the blanket finally came off of his shirt, drawing a small gasp from Yixing.  
“ _You’ll have to change here._ ”

Sehun did as he was told. There was a wet sound that accompanied the shirt as it fell onto the floor. _Oh God, right. The blood._

Once Sehun had changed Yixing took him to his house. Both of Yixing’s parents were up and looked concerned for Sehun. They were asking questions, but Yixing explained they weren’t exactly in the right frame of mind to answer them. Yixing put Sehun into his bed, after double checking that the paramedics got rid of all of the blood on him. Then he called Sehun’s parents and explained the situation to them, as best he could. Sehun could hear them weeping and asking about Sehun. Yixing was crying as well when he explained that Sehun was safe and staying the evening with him, if that was okay with them. Sehun could hear his father say that he’d call Luhan’s parents, make sure they were okay. He always was a good and strong man. 

Sehun wished he could be like him.

Yixing had come by Sehun to wish him a good night, not intending to sleep in the same bed as him. But Sehun’s arms had snapped out from under the blankets and clung to Yixing’s waist. “ _Don’t leave me._ ” Sehun muttered in a hoarse voice and Yixing easily relented. Yixing joined him in the bed and Sehun had curled up against him, clinging onto his friend desperately. He shook until finally he went to sleep. 

Waking up wasn’t much easier on Sehun. Everything was sore after tensing every muscle in his body last night, his eyes hurt from crying and he already had a headache. He knew last night wasn’t a dream. He knew from how empty he still felt when he woke up. But he didn’t move. He didn’t want Yixing to move. He just wanted to hang onto Yixing and sleep forever. But the way his breathing started to hitch must’ve given him away.

“Sehun-ah.” 

Sehun shook his head, as if Yixing asked a question. “ _No._ ” His voice croaked out.

“ _Your parents are here... So are Luhan’s._ ”

Sehun tightly clung onto Yixing’s shirt as he buried his head into his chest. His heart began to race and he felt light headed as a cold sweat overtook him. No. He couldn’t face Luhan’s parents. _No. No. No._

Regardless of how tightly Sehun was keeping his eyes shut, tears still pricked at them, escaping him.

Yixing allowed him a few more minutes before he pulled himself away from Sehun. He looked like shit, to be honest. Sehun was so pale and had bags under his red eyes already. 

Sehun looked like a ghost when he had emerged from Yixing’s room. His eyes were vacant as they searched the room. He found his parents first, thank God. His mother had a tissue batting at one of her eyes and his father had a strong arm around her. But then he heard someone try and contain their cries and he looked over to find Luhan’s parents. Immediately Sehun’s chest began to rise and fall at a dramatic rate. 

Luhan had somehow managed to look like a perfect combination of his parents. He had his father’s height and figure. But he had his mother’s young looks and beautiful facial features. But his mother looked anything but beautiful in this moment as she covered her mouth to try and prevent the sobs as she looked at Sehun. 

The young man almost calmly walked towards the pair before he quite literally dropped to his knees and proceeded to press his forehead to the floor. He quaked as he wept, apologizing for everything in Mandarin. He was claiming it was his fault that this had happened. If he had gone outside a minute sooner Luhan would be fine. It was his fault they lost their son.

“ _Sehun-ah._ ”

Yixing didn’t approve of the guilt Sehun was placing on himself.

“ _It’s not your fault._ ” 

Sehun continued to lay there until he felt a hand grip onto his bicep and pull him up. It was Luhan’s father. “My son would not let you do this to yourself. So I’m not going to either.” He practically hissed his words and Sehun swallowed back a sob as he looked at the man who he had only ever seen with a smile on his face. He was so serious now. To be honest it was frightening to see him like this. Sehun gave a quick nod before he leaned upwards to give the man a hug. 

\---

The funeral came and went too quickly. Yixing lingered with Sehun through the cold rain. 

“It’s a terrible day for rain...” Sehun found himself muttering as he stared at the tombstone in front of him. A corner of Sehun’s mouth quirked upwards at a memory of happier times with Luhan.

“Sehun-ah...”  
“I can’t stay here, Yixing.”  
“Wait. What?!” 

Sehun shook his head as his eyes never left the grave. “I can’t do it.”  
“Where are you going to go? Running away won’t change things!”  
“I dunno. We had wanted to travel. Guess it’s time to actually fullfill Luhan’s wishes.”  
“Hyung! This isn’t healthy!”

Sehun shrugged. He made his mind up already. He was not staying here. He couldn’t do it. He was too raw right now. 

He had to leave. 

So, he probably made a huge mistake and likely hurt Yixing and their friendship... But he left shortly after the funeral. 

And he didn’t come back.

Not for a year at least.

And when he did he was thrown back into the grinder it felt like.

\--------

“K-Kyungsoo!?”

Sehun didn’t have much time to react before Kyungsoo was pushing past him and ripping the door out of his hand to slam it shut behind them.

Here he was though, staring at the bare back of a very nude Kyungsoo. 

“ _Oh my God, Kyungsoo._ ”

He could see the deep bite wounds on his hips already and his heart sank. 

“ _Kyungsoo…_ "

Slowly he closed the small distance between them to put his hand on the boy’s shoulder and he flinched as he turned to face Sehun.

There was a dead look in his eyes.

“Kyungsoo, what- what happened??”

No response.

Sehun’s eyes looked over Kyungsoo as much as he could without his eyes dropping down too low. There were bite marks almost all over Kyungsoo. They seemed to be a few days old, some were older, close to scarring over. 

He didn’t know Kyungsoo’s body was already healing over wounds that were only a few hours old.

“Did-... Did Kai do this…?”

Sehun almost didn’t want to ask. But he still got no response.

So, he didn’t press. Instead, he gently reached out once again to place a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder once more. “It’s okay… You’re okay. You’re safe now. Let’s get you cleaned up and in fresh clothes, yeah?”

The quiet boy was easily ushered further into Sehun’s apartment. Sehun opened the door to the large bathroom. “Here, I can start up some bathwater for you. Help you relax. And then I’ll get you some clothes you can borrow.” 

Sehun did as he said and started the large bath, making sure the water was warm before dipping out towards his bedroom to tear through his closet for something that would fit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had a much smaller frame than Sehun did, and so his shirts would be large on the boy and so would his pants. 

But Sehun decided to grab what would be a more tight fitting white shirt on him and he grabbed a simple pair of black basketball shorts since those could be tied. Then he proceeded to dig through his drawers and find some boxers for the boy. 

When Sehun returned to the bathroom he found Kyungsoo staring at the rising water in the bathtub.

Sehun swallowed as he tried to keep his eyes away from “too much” of Kyungsoo’s body. He sat the clothes to the side and returned to Kyungsoo’s side. “Here, come on. Let’s get you clean.” As if those were the magic words, Kyungsoo was stepping into the warm water and sitting down in it. The blood that had dried on his dark skin was already melting off of him at the contact of the warm water. 

_What in God’s name happened to him?_

Sehun stared at the young man who seemed to at least let out a short sigh of relief in the warm water. But otherwise he made no move to clean himself, instead his eyes started to droop. The boy was exhausted. So, Sehun pursed his lips before excusing himself to go lock the door to his apartment before returning to the bathroom. Suddenly he found himself afraid that whomever did this to Kyungsoo might try and show up unannounced. 

Hesitantly, he sat himself on the small stool he had near the bathtub to usually rest towels on. And while being overly conscious of where his eyes went he proceeded to wash all the dried blood off of Kyungsoo as gently as he could. 

Kyungsoo was almost putty in his hands at the moment. He easily moved along with Sehun and would move when he was asked to. He even let Sehun wash his hair for him. The only place Sehun didn’t dare to clean, or even glance at for that matter, was the lower half of Kyungsoo’s body. But the bath water was filthy at this point, so it helped “hide” what he tried to avoid seeing.

But unfortunately he finally saw Kyungsoo’s scarred neck for the first time. Sehun faltered as he looked at the formerly charred skin with mouth agape. This boy truly has gone through hell, hasn’t he? Well, it was probably best if he just didn’t touch on that topic yet.

“Okay, let’s get you out and dry so you can get some rest.”

Sehun grabbed a gray towel and went to dry Kyungsoo’s hair before drying him down as much as he reasonably could. He was still trying to avoid looking towards Kyungsoo’s manhood. 

After giving him direction to put the clothes on, Kyungsoo did so. If Sehun wasn’t so worried about Kyungsoo he might’ve been over the moon at the sight of Kyungsoo in his clothes. It would’ve been cute to see his large T-shirt expose one of Kyungsoo’s collarbones and shoulder, if there wasn’t a bite mark there.

Regardless, Sehun walked him to his bedroom. The queen size bed had a gray colored duvet and rather than nightstands it had a wooden “bench” built into the wall, except where the bed was against. The bench filled out a nook in the wall and created a reading space that Sehun and Luhan often read together in.

Kyungsoo was led to the bed and Sehun helped him get under the cover. He offered the young man a soft smile as glanced at the door. “I’m gonna leave the bedroom door open. I’ll be on the couch. Come get me if you need anything or you get scared, okay?” With that, Sehun turned for the door after turning out the lights. He took one last look at those golden eyes before he stepped out of the bedroom.

“You’re safe here, Soo. You always will be.”

\----

Kyungsoo remained in the bedroom well into that Saturday morning. Sehun had peeked in to check on him, but he was still turned on his side seemingly asleep. 

So, he figured he could at least go ahead and make breakfast for the pair.

Sehun frowned as he went through his cabinets.

 _Right…_ He didn’t cook much these days since he was horrible at cooking for one.

Well, he at least had enough for pancakes. Maybe Kyungsoo liked pancakes. He had some vanilla left he could mix into the pancakes for a little flavor. Didn’t he have fruit in the fridge too? After a quick check there were some strawberries and blueberries. So, with that Sehun starting preparing breakfast.

A soft smile made itself at home on Sehun’s face without him realizing it. 

He flipped a pancake in the air over the skillet and heard a soft inhale of surprise a few feet behind him. Sehun jolted, almost dropping the hot pan before he set it back on the stove and turned around. There he found Kyungsoo’s pound puppy eyes looking up at him. “ _Oh, Soo,_ ” Sehun breathed in relief as he relaxed and his smile returned. “I didn’t hear you get up.”  
“... _What’s…_ What’s that?” Kyungsoo struggled to speak around the soreness in his voice as he looked past Sehun at the pancakes. 

Sehun turned to glance at them before he answered. “Pancakes. Have you never had one?” The only response he got was a soft shake of Kyungsoo’s head. “They’re pretty good, I think. Do you want to help me cook?”  
“... Help you?”  
“Yes. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, he only hovered behind Sehun to watch what he was doing. Sehun took that as his answer and went back to cooking. When Sehun flipped another pancake in the air Kyungsoo shuffled to move closer to the stove, entranced by the action. 

“Careful, it’s hot,” Sehun warned and Kyungsoo suddenly pulled his hands to his midsection like a child would.

Wide yellow eyes watched Sehun flip another pancake. 

With a smirk Sehun got to the last two pancakes before looking over at Kyungsoo. “Do you want to try and flip it?”

Those wide eyes turned to look up at him as if it was the most unsuspecting offer of Kyungsoo’s life. 

“I can show you how. Like how I showed you how to make a squish-wich.” 

Even Sehun could see the memory play out in Kyungsoo’s mind as he blinked a few times. Then he gave Sehun a curt nod. So with a bright smile Sehun moved to stand ever so slightly behind Kyungsoo. “Here… Hold the pan with both hands like this…” Sehun gently allowed himself to move Kyungsoo’s hands, trying to ignore the fact that the boy bristled at his touch. But Kyungsoo allowed his hands to be moved and Sehun was practically glowing. It helped that he didn’t remove his hands from on top of Kyungsoo’s. “There you go, perfect. Now lift it up and shake it back and forth like this…” As he spoke Sehun moved Kyungsoo’s hands to show him what he meant. “See how the pancake is sliding in the pan? That means it’s ready to be flipped. Okay… Now what you wanna do is dip the pan forward some just likeeee... _This._ Perfect. And now you just have to flick your hands up quickly. So, after I say ‘one,’ we will do that, okay?”

Kyungsoo gave him another curt nod before Sehun started his countdown. And after he said “one,” the pair both flicked their wrists as best as they could in their positions. The pancake flipped in the air and it would’ve missed the skillet if Sehun didn’t move Kyungsoo’s hands to the left to catch it in the pan. 

“Hey! Awesome! That was perfect, Soo!” Sehun praised the smaller man as he helped him set the pan back on the stove. He caught a fleeting smile on those heart shaped lips that made his own heart swell.

“Here… You can eat the pancake you made,” Sehun said with a smile as he started to make their plates. 

He moved to the breakfast bar attached to the kitchen island and sat the plates down before moving to get the syrup and water. Kyungsoo poked at the pancakes with his fork, uncertain of how to eat it. But Sehun could hear his stomach growl from sitting next to him. So he leaned over, “Let me help you out…” And with his fork Sehun cut the pancakes up into little triangles before putting a little bit of syrup on the side of the plate. “They’re really good with the syrup. Careful though. If you get syrup on you you’ll probably have to get another bath just to get it off.” Sehun chuckled to himself, but Kyungsoo only looked at the food.

Hesitantly, Kyungsoo used his fork to get a few pieces and warily put them in his mouth. His expressionless face remained as such before shoveling more of the food into his mouth. Sehun smiled and took that as a good sign. But Kyungsoo was starving after the trauma his body experienced last night.

Kyungsoo ate everything on his plate. Once Sehun finished his breakfast he stood and gestured over to the couch. “If you want, I can turn on the TV for you. I know Junmyeon would do that for you after a meal.”

Without a word Kyungsoo stood before slowly stepping deeper into the home and moving to sit on a corner of the couch. Then Sehun turned the TV on to put it on something Junmyeon would’ve considered appropriate for the boy. He looked over at Kyungsoo find him idly scratching under his jaw, only for his eyes to grow wide. The smaller grabbed the collar of the large shirt he was wearing to raise it up and cover his scarred neck. He began to sink behind his folded up legs as he usually would when insecure.

It clicked in Sehun’s mind that he was insecure of his scar, Sehun could understand. So he swallowed before he pursed his lips, thinking of how to phrase his thoughts to Kyungsoo. “If… If it’d make you more comfortable, happier, I at least have some scarves you could use to cover your neck.” 

Kyungsoo’s wide eyes turned to Sehun.

“You don’t have to hide it from me though… You’ve seen my back, Soo. I understand. But if you want it covered, I can help.”

Kyungsoo looked down to think for a moment before nodding his head. “Okay, let me go find a scarf. Later we can go shopping and see if there’s anything you’d like for yourself.” With that, Sehun ducked into the bedroom. 

When he opened his dresser drawer where he kept his scarfs he froze. The last time he actually went through his scarves was before Luhan’s death. He swallowed around a hot stone in his throat as he picked up a red scarf that used to be Luhan’s. _Of course,_ he forgot to clean out this drawer when he got back home. But… Maybe it was for the best now.

He came back with the light and fluffy red scarf, knowing it wouldn’t be too thick for indoors. As he approached Kyungsoo the boy’s eyes scanned the red object in his hand. “If you want I can help you put it on…?”

Kyungsoo judged Sehun for a few moments before he seemed to uncurl from his limbs. Sehun took that as an okay. So he slowly approached the boy before he gently went to wrap the scarf loosely around his neck. He did not knot it and he was careful for it to not feel tight around the boy’s neck. Luckily, the material was soft and light, so hopefully Kyungsoo wouldn’t find it constraining or aggrivating. 

“How does that feel, Soo?”

Sehun asked as he moved around from behind the couch to squat down in front of where Kyungsoo was seating. The boy nervously swallowed but seemed to give a nod. A smile broke out on Sehun’s face as he looked up at Kyungsoo. Sure, the black basketball shorts didn’t work well. But the larger white shirt with the red scarf on Kyungsoo made the man feel a certain kind of way. Even if that feeling did still make Sehun’s heart ache some.

“It belonged to someone I loved very much, Soo. I’m glad you like it.” Sehun let out a soft breath as he smiled to himself for a moment. “He would be happy if it makes you happy, too.” 

There was a comfortable beat of silence between the two, but Kyungsoo was leaning forwards some, as if he was listening to a story.

“You look very beautiful, Kyungsoo,” Sehun complimented with a bright smile before he stood up and went to clean up the kitchen. He didn’t linger long enough to see Kyungsoo’s cheeks heat up or Kyungsoo pull the scarf up to cover his mouth.

Despite all this, Sehun wasn’t going to press Kyungsoo for details over what happened last night. He felt guilty, like he should ask. But Sehun knew Kyungsoo was prone to shutting down. That was the last thing he wanted the boy to do. So, he was content to leave it be. If Kyungsoo wanted to let him in, he could. But Sehun wasn’t going to pry Kyungsoo open.

So, he focused on cleaning up the dishes and the cookingware. He was going to have a lot of things to do today. He was going to have to call Junmyeon and let him know that Kyungsoo showed up at his doorstep and to ask if he still had his clothes. And then he was going to have to go to the grocery store with Kyungsoo to fill out his pantry. Maybe they could stop and see if they could find something that Kyungsoo would like to cover his neck, since a scarf wouldn’t be feesible all year long. 

Mm. There was much to do to help Kyungsoo settle in.

That’s what was happening wasn’t it?

In the back of Sehun’s mind he knew Kai might call looking for Kyungsoo at anytime and he could very well pick him up and take him back. 

But what if he didn’t? 

Sehun turned back to look at Kyungsoo sitting in the living area with a faint smile on his face.

Would Kyungsoo stay here then?

If that was the case, Sehun would make sure to do everything he could for Kyungsoo for him to be happy and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. Hopefully some questions regarding Sehun and Luhan were answered with this chapter. =]


	2. Kyungsoo

Sehun was strange.

At Kai’s studio he didn’t seem to smile much. But he had been smiling almost all day. It was a curious thing for Kyungsoo to observe when Sehun wasn’t looking. Why was he so happy?

Kyungsoo would be that happy when Kai came to get him, surely.

But Sehun still proved to be interesting.

He had given him some black skinny jeans to change into, insisting they should fit pretty well. Apparently the scarf and white shirt “worked well” with those pants. Then Sehun took Kyungsoo shopping. Anytime Junmyeon had to go to the grocery store Kyungsoo had to stay at his apartment. But it had been for the best, right? Didn’t Sehun know he was a monster? _No…_ He didn’t. 

They stopped at a pretty small store that didn’t have many people inside of it, thankfully. _It’s early,_ Sehun told Kyungsoo as if he could read his mind. But even still, Kyungsoo hovered behind Sehun, eyes only drilling into those broad shoulders the entire time. He was too afraid to look anywhere else.

“What do you think, Soo?”

Yellow eyes peeked out from behind one of Sehun’s shoulders as the taller started to turn to look at him. What Sehun was gesturing at was a display of sorts with a few different types of chokers on them. Simply seeing them made him tug the scarf he was wearing up to cover his mouth again. 

His thick eyebrows furrowed as he studied some of the chokers. He didn’t understand why some of them allowed skin to show. He didn’t understand their nature. But then he saw a choker like what he used to have, a thick black choker that would allow no one to see his scar. Kyungsoo’s fingers hesitantly reached out for the choker, but he peered up at Sehun. Sehun nodded and so Kyungsoo picked it up to hold it in his hands. 

“Do you like this one?”

“Like” was such a strange word that Kyungsoo was still trying to understand. But he silently bobbed his head. So, with a smile Sehun led Kyungsoo to the checkout counter. “Let her scan it so we can pay for it. Then you can take it back,” Sehun assured Kyungsoo. He understood to give the woman the choker, so he hesitantly set it on the counter top, rather than hand it over to her.

After a beeping noise it was being slid back across the counter to Kyungsoo and he eagerly took the choker back, briefly smiling behind his scarf. He wasn’t even paying attention to Sehun paying for it, not until Sehun told him they were leaving.

Once they got in the car Sehun offered to remove the price tag from the choker and then told Kyungsoo he could go ahead and put it on if he wanted. When the tag was off Kyungsoo eagerly did so before awkwardly tugging at the scarf again. But it felt good to have something better hiding his ugly scar from the world.

Then they were off to the “grocery store.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t as fond of that. There were some aisles that were crowded. In fear of himself and others Kyungsoo actually would grab onto the back of Sehun’s blue hoodie he was wearing until they moved away from all the people. 

While they worked their way up and down each aisle they came across a small children’s section. Kyungsoo found himself pausing to stop and stare at the stuffed animals. Sehun stopped pushing the cart to turn to look over at Kyungsoo to see why he had stopped following along. But Kyungsoo was reaching out for a soft little rabbit toy. 

He picked up the white creature and held it in his hands, his thumbs idly feeling the the soft fur. He didn’t see the warm smile Sehun had on his face from the sight.

“If you want, you can have it.”

Those yellow irises looked over at Sehun, wide with surprise.

“I can…?”  
“Yeah. It can be yours if you want it.”

Kyungsoo only responded by walking back over to Sehun to once again follow him throughout the grocery store. But now he was clutching onto his new rabbit.

\---

They returned to Sehun’s apartment and Sehun once again turned on the TV while he put up the groceries. Kyungsoo was content to continue to watch TV until Kai came to retrieve him.

He didn’t hear Sehun on the phone. He only sat on the couch, curled up with his rabbit in his hands.

But when the door opened he perked up as he peered over to see who it was. 

His expression fell when he saw Junmyeon entering the home with Kyungsoo’s box of clothes. 

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” the older said in a soft voice as he sat the box down in the living area. “How are you?”

Kyungsoo shrunk as he looked down at the floor, not answering Junmyeon. He was too scared to, too scared to even look at him. Because when he did all he saw was his horrified face from the night he mauled him.

But Junmyeon slowly approached the couch, keeping a respectful difference before squatting down. “I’m glad you’re okay. I hear you’re staying with Sehun for now… He’ll be good to you I think. Maybe… Maybe he can give you what I couldn’t.”

Kyungsoo didn’t understand what Junmyeon meant, so he continued to look down at the floor.

A soft sigh came from Junmyeon as Sehun busied himself in the kitchen.

_I forgive you._

Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly shot up to look at Junmyeon as his fingers worried on one of the rabbit’s ears. 

_It’ll be okay._

Kyungsoo couldn’t respond around the pain in his chest. Why did his heart hurt so much?

Junmyeon offered him a soft smile before standing up and walking back towards the kitchen.

“Junmyeon hyung. Do you want to stay for supper?”  
“I appreciate that offer, but I think it’s best I don’t. It’ll be good for Kyungsoo to acclimate to your home with as little distractions as possible.”  
“Well… If you’re sure about that.”  
“Thanks, Sehun.”

With that, Junmyeon was out the door.

\---

Supper came and went. 

The evening came and went.

Kai still didn’t show. 

As Sehun helped Kyungsoo into his bed, Kyungsoo felt abandoned once again.

Sehun once again left Kyungsoo in his bedroom, insisting to get him should he need him. Then the lanky man went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

Kyungsoo curled up underneath the duvet with his rabbit clutched tightly to his chest. He liked Sehun’s bed, despite everything. While he definitely prefered Kai’s rose scented bed, Sehun’s was still nice and soft. It was far more comfortable than Junmyeon’s couch was. 

Maybe that’s why he was able to go to sleep relatively quickly.

\---

He was enclosed in darkness. Hungry demons snapped at his heels, thirsty for a taste of his blood. 

Kyungsoo was searching for a way out of this hell, running through the dark abyss.

He saw a tall and dark figure and he knew from sight alone it was Kai.

_Master!_ He cried.

But Kai was walking away, not bothering to turn around no matter how much Kyungsoo screamed for him.

And the demons were closing in on him.

\---

“ _Please don’t leave me! Please don’t leave me! Please please please!_ ”

“Kyungsoo!” 

Hands were tightly gripping onto the presence next to him. 

“ _Don’t leave! Don’t leave me! Please don’t!_ ” He openly wailed.  
“I’m not going to leave you, Kyungsoo. I promise. I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes opened to find that his face was buried into Sehun’s chest. The young man was sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling Kyungsoo in his grasp. 

“I’m here, Soo. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Okay? Just breathe. It was all a bad dream. It’s okay. You’re safe, alright? Just breathe.”

Sehun’s voice was soothing, but so were his arms wrapped around him.

But how was Kyungsoo supposed to breathe right now? His master said he would be here to pick him up. But he wasn’t. Did he not want Kyungsoo either?

Soft shushes were coming from Sehun as the larger man gently took to rocking side to side to try and soothe Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo only gripped onto his shirt even tighter as his chest heaved and his breaths came out in short rasps. 

“You’re safe, Soo. I promise. You’re okay.”  
“ _Don’t leave…_ ” Kyungsoo muttered out between shaky breaths.  
“Okay, here… Let go of me for a second. I’ll sit here with you, okay?”

Sehun was hard pressed to get Kyungsoo to let go of him, but he did so long enough to join the boy in the bed. He leaned against the headboard as he sat up in bed while Kyungsoo latched onto his midsection once again. 

Kyungsoo could hear Sehun’s heart racing, even over his own. But he didn’t understand why it was beating like that. All he knew was the gentle pulsing sensation that came from Sehun with every single beat of his heart. 

It’d be enough to soothe the boy to be still once again. But the fingers that were gently running through his hair and the soft hand rubbing his back were what calmed him. His heart still ached for Kai, though. Sehun didn’t seem to be able to fix that. Kyungsoo didn’t know if he could. Kyungsoo didn’t know if anyone could fix any part of him.

Maybe that’s why Kai hasn’t come back yet.

He was just too broken, wasn’t he?


	3. Xiumin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote some of this drunk. And here we are with the finished product. So yolo, here we go.

“Will that be all for you today?”  
“Yes, I believe-”

A brown leather leash was set down on the countertop, interrupting Xiumin from addressing the pet store cashier.

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Jaejoong, trying desperately to keep a smirk off his lips. “He needs a matching leash, doesn’t he?” Jaejoong spoke as if he wasn’t actually speaking of Xiumin.  
“Oh, of course. I can’t believe that slipped my mind.”  
“What your dog’s name?” The cashier asked with a pretty smile on her face.  
“We actually just got him earlier this week. We’re still trying to find something that fits.” It didn’t take Xiumin long to come up with a believable excuse.

After Jaejoong paid the pair walked out of the “luxury pet store” to the red Ferrari. _Bless rich people,_ Xiumin thought to himself with the bag in hand. He turned to look as the doors to the car shut, a smirk playing on his lips. The black on black suit he was wearing probably cost as much as your average car. But Xiumin was looking pretty expensive as well.

Jaejoong actually picked out his outfit for their evening. He wasn’t sure how much it cost the man to buy, but it was comfortable and right along the look Xiumin loved to have for himself. Black dress pants and a black long sleeved button up shirt that was open to generously expose his chest, and a flared blue button up shirt underneath. A hickey Jaejoong gave him on his sternum was very much visible and Xiumin was so happy he got to show it off tonight.

“Money well spent,” Xiumin hummed as he pulled the brown leather collar out of the bag. He tore the tags off of it and proceeded to wrap it around his neck. He was keenly aware of Jaejoong staring at him like a hawk the entire time. “Like what you see?” He asked once he was done.  
“Mm. Perhaps this little pit stop of yours was a good idea.”  
“I figured it would be. Plus it’s not like I would’ve been able to get you inside a sex shop here.” That even drew a chuckle from Jaejoong.  
“Alright. Time to go get wired up.”

Yep, the pair were going undercover for the night. But it was the perfect excuse for Xiumin to actually be on Jaejoong’s arm in public. This would likely be the only time, so it was best to enjoy it while he could. 

A woman had gone missing a couple of weeks ago. The investigation showed that odds were she was snatched up by quite the seedy people. Namely, those in the business of selling other people. And well, there was an underground Chinese gambling ring that liked to jump from city to city coming to town. Tonight. The worst of the worst would be there. This was the best chance to find the missing woman.

It worked out well. Jaejoong was rich a hell and Xiumin understood the language that was going to dominate the underworld they’d be stepping into. It made sense for them to work together on this. They only had one night afterall. 

So, they established a backstory for themselves. One that’d fit in with the world they’d be apart of tonight. Jaejoong was born and raised rich and depraved. His parents got him a gift for his birthday one year. Xiumin. Considering Jaejoong had quite the mean streak he wasn’t expected to _last_ longer than six months. But Xiumin did and he proved to be quite the intelligent one, making him Jaejoong’s favorite toy. After over a decade together, Xiumin was trusted to be out with Jaejoong. He was a loyal pet, afterall. 

“Wow, Xiumin. You definitely look the part.” The new transfer officer, Baekhyun, greeted Xiumin who was still smirking as he held out his hands.  
“Don’t I?”  
“Careful, you actually seem excited.”  
“This is a look on me, don’t deny that,” Xiumin laughed as he approached Baekhyun.  
“Hm, suppose it is.” The younger smirked with a wiggle of his eyebrows  
“Thank you,” Xiumin hummed as he turned his back to the officer. Jaejoong was staring at him with an unimpressed expression while he was getting wired up. He was likely unamused by Xiumin’s preening. But regardless, the officer worked on fixing a wire underneath his clothes.

Baekhyun stood to move the microphone of the wire around from his back to his midsection. “You even went out of your way to get a hickey?”  
“You can’t say I’m not committed.”  
“And you didn’t even come to me for help.”  
“Get in line,” Xiumin retorted with quite the devilish smirk on his lips. Baekhyun might’ve been a fun one to break, but Jaejoong came first.

“Are you two done messing around? We have work to do.” 

Both men flinched at Jaejoong’s tone.

“Yeah, no, yeah. We’re done,” Baekhyun managed to stutter out as he pulled his hands away from Xiumin. “Remember! Ask to light up a cigarette when you want us busting down doors.”  
“Good. Xiumin, it’s time to get ready to go.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Come on, then.”

Xiumin was led out of the hotel room the officers were using by Jaejoong. It was unfortunate that now the other officers were listening in on their every word. But the two would have their chance to be… _Close_ once their at their destination.

Back to the red Ferrari and into the lion’s den they went.

\--

Xiumin was shaking his head some as they neared the private, fenced off, mansion. His eyes were closed as he tried to get himself into the right headspace. He wasn’t going to be allowed to back talk or be disrespectful at all. He’d be an object here. Not that he minded if he was Jaejoong’s toy. But… It was best to be prepared for it.

“Security is heavy here.” Jaejoong’s voice made Xiumin open his eyes.  
“Mm. Not surprised.”

They were approaching the gate and a heavily armed guard approached the vehicle’s driver’s side window. 

“ _Name?_ ”

Jaejoong looked over at at Xiumin when he did not understand the Chinese man.

“ _Kim,_ ” Xiumin responded as he leaned over in the seat some to meet the guard’s gaze.

There was a pause as the guard looked over some papers on a clipboard he had. After a few moments the man said something else in the language foreign to Jaejoong. “He says your not on the list,” Xiumin translated. 

Jaejoong let out quite the dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Tell him my pockets are deep.”

Xiumin did exactly as was told as Jaejoong pulled out what was easily two thousand dollars and held it out the window to the guard. “ _Mr. Kim is willing to spend far more inside._ ” The guard warily looked at Xiumin as he took the the cash from Jaejoong. But ultimately the guard waved to the others and the gates were opened.

“We should be on our best behavior, Mr. Kim. They’re likely putting you on some watch list.”  
“We’ll get through it,” Jaejoong muttered as he rolled up the window and pulled down the driveway.  
“Mm. Get ready to see the true monsters of this world, Mr. Kim. We will be interacting with the worst of the worst. And you have to be one of them, not a man of justice.”

Xiumin as they pulled up to the door Xiumin shook his head once again. “Nervous?” Jaejoong asked with a bit of a smirk.  
“I may end up slipping tonight. May be for the best.”  
“ _Slipping?_ ” Xiumin gave Jaejoong a look as he gave a quick tug on the collar around his neck. Jaejoong let out a breath and nodded. 

If Xiumin slipped into subspace he’d be useless if things went south. But he’d definitely be far more believable to those here.

The car doors were opened and their work officially began. 

Jaejoong exited his vehicle like a damn model as he buttoned his suit jacket. Xiumin meanwhile got out relatively simply, his hands immediately going to clasp behind his back. He waited until Jaejoong rounded the car before stepping to his side to follow him inside the mansion. He stood straight, but remained a step behind Jaejoong, making it very much clear who was in charge between them.

At the doors a metal detector was used on both of them to detect weapons. They had none on them and they were lucky their microphones attached to them would not be detected by one.

When they stepped into the luxurious mansion it proved to be quite the affair. It was relatively packed and the massive room had gambling tables set up. Xiumin was about to open his mouth to offer his advice to Jaejoong, but he quickly stopped in his tracks. He kept his mouth shut. That was part of this, wasn’t it? _Don’t speak unless spoken to._

But Jaejoong was intelligent as he walked further into the room, making his way to an open spot at a blackjack table. Considering the man _was_ a rich son of a bitch, he fit in perfectly. No one raised an eyebrow to his approach. Not until he spoke anyways. Eyes turned to him and Xiumin quickly stepped alongside the man.

“ _Mr. Kim wishes to be dealt in._ ” As Xiumin spoke Jaejoong produced enough cash for the dealer to do exactly that. Xiumin eyed the hand Jaejoong was given, a two of clubs and a five of spades, as his eyes went around the table. Jaejoong spoke once again and so the dealer looked at Xiumin, understanding he was the translator. “ _Hit him._ ”

Jaejoong was at eleven when he got a four of clubs. He muttered something as he looked at his three cards. “Have you ever played before, Mr. Kim?” Xiumin quietly asked as the man focused on his own cards.  
“I have not.”  
“Do you know how to play?”  
“I understand the basics. Tell them I want another card.”

Xiumin internally screamed, but his expression remained neutral as he looked up at the dealer. “ _Hit him._ ” Everything here was high stakes. Major money was on the line. The kind of money that could pay Xiumin’s rent for _years_. 

“Blackjack,” Jaejoong announced as a king of diamonds was dealt to him. Xiumin kept the surprise off his face, but the other players did not. Everyone was gawking as the payout was given to Jaejoong. With a cocky smirk on his face Jaejoong grabbed the metal hoop on Xiumin’s collar, yanking him closer. “I think I’ve found my lucky charm,” He hummed with a voice that immediately made Xiumin feel warmer. The display wasn’t unusual to those at the table around them. But just knowing Jaejoong was doing this in front of others was going right to Xiumin’s manhood.

“Tell them I’d like to play again,” Jaejoong added as he let go of Xiumin’s collar as if nothing happened.  
“Yes, sir,” Xiumin gave a curt nod and did as he was told.

\--

Jaejoong continued to play a few rounds. He won most of them and amassed him a wealth that put all the money in Xiumin’s checking account to shame.

Jaejoong scratched the back of Xiumin’s head as he pulled away from the table. “Let’s mingle, Kitten.”

It wasn’t long before a woman who had been at the blackjack table was approaching the pair. As she spoke Xiumin was internally chuckling to himself. “She finds you very attractive, Mr. Kim. She wants you to know she has very high standards. So, it’s the ‘highest’ compliment.”

The man smirked, he knew he was attractive. “Tell her she has good vision.” As Xiumin did so the woman laughed before speaking once more.  
“Witty, too,” Xiumin translated as the dark haired woman moved closer to Jaejoong. She was a very attractive woman, if Xiumin said so himself. Her little black dress was rather revealing, something that’d be scandalous if they were anywhere else.

She was speaking once again and even Xiumin quirked a brow for a moment. Luckily she paid him no mind at all, he was just static noise to her. “She… She says she is in her prime right now and she wishes to start a superior bloodline of smart, attractive and successful children. She thinks you could be a strong sire.”

Jaejoong’s eyebrows raised for a bit as well, surprised by how forward the woman was. “I’m flattered, but caught off guard.” Xiumin expressed this to her and the woman smirked. “Tell her that her… _Physique_ is lovely, but I am a busy man. And so I’d much rather spend what valuable free time I have playing with my pet.” With that, Jaejoong’s hand went to rest on Xiumin’s ass, making it clear where his interest was at. The woman finally spared Xiumin a look as he spoke, giving him a once over before tilting her head to the side.

It was when she responded that Xiumin swallowed, overtly aware of how _real_ this situation actually was. “She says I’m a good looking pet. She wouldn’t mind if I was brought into the bedroom should that… _Motivate_ you.”  
“Tell her I don’t like sharing you.” Xiumin did as he was told. The woman was quick to respond.  
“She insists that there are plenty of scenarios where I would not be her focus. She doesn’t care, so long as she gets what she wants. This is a trade to her, while pleasure would be involved, that’s not what it’s for.”  
“I’m going to decline her on the basis that it feels like an uneven trade.”

The offense on her face was golden to Xiumin, but he was soon getting pulled away by Jaejoong as the man started to walk further into the crowd.

“ _Excuse me,_ ” It wasn’t long before they were approached by an older caucasian man. Xiumin started to translate and the man waved his hand. “It is no need.” Xiumin nodded and then remained still and patient next to Jaejoong. “I’ve been watching you and I have to say. I’m impressed, by both of you. You have quite the beginner’s luck I hear and you just turned down a woman in here that everyone wanted to sleep with. And your… _Pet_ here is a good translator. Hard to find one that translates word for word. They often take their own liberties to curb their master’s tone.”

Out of nowhere the large man grabbed Xiumin’s jaw and forced him to look to the side, away from Jaejoong. Xiumin tensed and his right hand reached out to grab Jaejoong’s suit sleeve and gave it a tug for a moment before letting go.

He was slipping. 

He was slipping because he couldn’t react. An object doesn’t complain.

“Hm. Look at that. Pliant as well. He’s well trained, then. How long have you had him?”  
“Touching _my property_ is not a wise decision,” Jaejoong spoke in a firm tone as he grabbed the man’s arm. The man let go of Xiumin and Jaejoong let go of the man. “I’ve had him over ten years,” Jaejoong answered his question as Xiumin turned back to glance at Jaejoong before he looked down for a moment, slouching his shoulders.

“My apologies, but that’s impressive. I’ve never had someone last that long. I find… They wear out relatively quickly.”  
“We got him cheap, he wasn’t expected to last more than six months. But… He proved resilient.”  
“And you never tire of him?”  
“As you said yourself, he’s pliant. He’s also eager to please.” Jaejoong’s hand once again went to the hoop on Xiumin’s collar. Xiumin was tugged closer to Jaejoong as the man looked over at him with a smirk on his face. “You’ll let me do anything I want to you, won’t you?”

Xiumin swallowed as his pupils dilated.

“Yes, sir.”  
“Would you rather be with anyone else?” Xiumin was quickly shaking his head at Jaejoong’s question.  
“No, sir. I want only you.”  
“Even if I hurt you?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Do you enjoy the pain?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“What else do you enjoy?”  
“Anything that pleases you, sir.”  
“Good boy.”

Jaejoong let go of Xiumin’s collar as his hand moved so his fingers could run over Xiumin’s chest. Those long fingers paid special attention to the possessive hickey on his chest. “Impressive,” the man complimented after watching the display.

“How much?”  
“He’s not for sale,” Jaejoong quickly shut him down as Xiumin’s eyes went down to his feet. Xiumin had slipped and his heart was racing. He logically knew Jaejoong wasn’t going to sell him because he wasn’t something that could be sold. He was a human being. But it still made him anxious. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him.  
“Everyone has their price. Simply name it.”  
“I’m not in the market for selling.”  
“What are you in for then?”  
“Buying.”  
“What are you looking for?”  
“What do you have?”

The older man smirked before he looked at a security guard who was lurking behind him. He looked back at Jaejoong before nodding towards a staircase. Slowly they all made their ascent to leave the public eye of the party. Jaejoong was warily observing the hallway of the mansion they were soon being led through. Xiumin was hyper focused on Jaejoong, but he was at least able to understand the risk he was taking. Spend money, earn the trust of this man and then hopefully find the girl.

They stepped into a large office space. There were bare tables in the room. But with a gesture from the older man, people started to bring in large cases. They were evidently weapon cases. Jaejoong needed to make a purchase here, Xiumin knew that. 

Jaejoong approached a case and it was quickly opened for him by a beautiful woman in a tight red dress. “A Holland & Holland Royal Deluxe Double Rifle. A beautiful weapon to be sure. Reliable and accurate. Starting price is $250,000.” As the man spoke Jaejoong picked the rifle up and out of the case, checking to see if it was loaded. When he learned it had no ammo in it he aimed down the sights of it up at the ceiling. 

“I like it,” Jaejoong stated, much to the pleasure of the older gentleman they were with. He peeked over to Xiumin with a quirk of his brow. “What does my kitten think?”  
“I think it’s a fine fit for you, sir.”  
With a satisfied smirk, Jaejoong placed the weapon back in its case. “What else do you have?”

\--

After going through the other weapons Jaejoong circled back to the H&H rifle. “I’ll give you $225,000 for it.”  
“It’s worth so much more off the market like this.”  
“$230,000.”  
“You wound me, sir.”

Jaejoong paused as he put his hands on his hips in thought. “How about $230,000 and you let me see what else you have for sell. Consider it the start of a beautiful friendship, hm?”  
“You got yourself a deal.”

Xiumin was careful to not let his jaw drop when Jaejoong pulled out the cash without any hesitation. That could easily buy two houses. Jaejoong was gesturing for Xiumin as he passed the cash off. “Carry the case for me.”  
“Yes, sir,” Xiumin went to do as he was told, but he couldn’t help but to feel eyes on him.  
“Are you content with just the one pet?”  
“You offering something?”  
“If you’re in the market for it.”  
“Let’s see and we’ll go from there.”

They were soon being led out of the room and Xiumin once more was drilling a hole into Jaejoong’s back, anxious to look anywhere else. They were led deeper into the mansion and into a bedroom. A very scantily clad woman was lying in the bed. 

That was their girl.

Jaejoong approached the bed as he looked the girl over. “She’s a new one. Got her drugged to keep her still for now,” the man explained.  
“She ever been owned before? I don’t like hand-me-downs.”  
“No, she’s as fresh as they get.”  
“How old?”  
“Around nineteen.”  
“Adaptable then.”  
“As much as she can be.”

Jaejoong nodded as if he was mulling it over. He looked over at Xiumin before approaching him. “What’d you think about us having a new play thing?”

Xiumin swallowed, hard. But he opened his mouth to respond, but Jaejoong was placing a hand on the side of his neck with a wicked grin on his face.

“Or would you be jealous?”  
“I-,”

Jaejoong leaned in towards Xiumin’s ear. “ _If you can hear me, send in the calvary. Heavy security force. Gonna be a fight. But we found the girl,_ ” Jaejoong used the opportunity to whisper towards the officers that have been listening in this entire time. And he pulled away from Xiumin with a grin. “Does that sound good?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good boy.” Jaejoong moved his hand to pat Xiumin’s cheek before moving away to face the older gentleman. “I’ll take her.” Jaejoong didn’t give the man time to speak before he was talking again. “Mind if I light up?” He asked as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

When the man gestured for Jaejoong to go ahead he pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. Xiumin started to feel tense as he white knuckled the gun case he was holding. He knew what was going to happen in about ten minutes. _Mass chaos._

“Your pet looks like he might wet the floor.”  
“He’s nervous about my attention getting split for the first time. He’s house trained, no worries,” Jaejoong laughed as he waved it off. “ _Relax._ ” When his firm tone was directed to Xiumin, Xiumin quickly nodded and took in deep breaths to try and ease up. “He’ll be excited when we get home and he realizes I’m going to let him help me break my new toy in. So, can we go discuss pricing somewhere more private?”  
“Of course.”  
“Kitten. I want you to stay here. Don’t let anyone else touch my new toy, do you understand me?”  
“Yes, sir.”

WIth that, Jaejoong was leaving Xiumin with the drugged young woman on the bed and another beautiful woman standing by the door. She was likely there just to get Xiumin anything if he asked, not to police him. The odds of her being in her position by choice were slim.

He didn’t like it that Jaejoong left him all alone. But it was a smart move by the man. It managed to keep Xiumin and the girl they were out to save out of harm's way.

Xiumin shifted on his feet anxiously before he slowly approached the bed, gently setting the gun case down in the floor. He shot the woman by the door a look, but she didn’t hardly bat an eye. So, after swallowing he slowly reached out to brush some blonde hair away from her face. She shifted in the bed at the touch, but that was it. Xiumin then pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and could tell she was warm. But who knows what exactly they doped her up with. She was going to need a hospital as soon as they left this building. 

Her blue eyes opened and her blown out pupils regarded Xiumin through their haze, but she only stretched in the bed. So, Xiumin took to sitting down on the edge and he pulled the silk sheet up to cover her. He suddenly felt the weight of the other woman’s gaze. Perhaps she was curious by Xiumin’s more gentle approach, compared to probably anyone else in this building.

Shaky fingers ran through the girl’s hair, unsure if his touch would be comforting or not. “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” His voice was weak and uncertain, but he was anxious. “Just a little bit longer.” A groan came from the young woman as one of her hands tried to weakly push Xiumin’s hand away from her face.  
“ _Get… Away…_ ” The girl was so lethargic Xiumin could hear it in her voice. But, he did as she asked and pulled his hand away from her.

Either way, a few more minutes and the sounds of raised voices could be heard through the walls. Immediately Xiumin looked over at the dark headed woman standing by the door. “Lock the door,” he told her and he could see the panic in her eyes. So, he got up off the bed and started to approach the door. “You want to get out of here and this life for good? Be free? _Lock the door_.” Xiumin seemed to find some courage as he approached the girl who suddenly had tears in her eyes as she feverently nodded and did as she was told.

“Go take care of her. She will appreciate your help more than mine. Cops are coming.” Xiumin then was looking around the room before he grabbed the loveseat against the wall. He dragged it towards the center of the room, something he could hide behind at least for when the door’s locks would be shot out. “Let’s get her behind the couch. Both of you stay down.” 

Xiumin helped moved the barely conscious girl behind the loveseat and the three of them remained behind it and waited with baited breath. 

A few minutes later and the door was attempted to be forced open. But as Xiumin thought, the locks were soon shot out.

“ _POLICE!_ ”

Xiumin’s hands shot up from behind the ground to alert them to where they were at. “We’re here! We need to get this woman to the hospital. There are two victims here and I work with the FPD! Don’t shoot!” 

Regardless, there was still some more yelling by the SWAT team members that were in the room, but once Xiumin was able to show them the wire, they believed him and the yelling stopped. But they remained in the room until the entire building was secure to keep the three safe.

\----

Xiumin was standing by an ambulance parked outside the mansion. Several people were getting sent to the hospital and many more were getting dragged out in handcuffs. But so far, Xiumin hasn’t seen Jaejoong. It was making him increasingly anxious. 

“Where’s Mr. Kim???” Xiumin asked as Baekhyun directly approached him.  
“He’s fine. He’s okay. But we cuffed him like the others. We didn’t want to risk someone harming him when they realized he’s with us. He passed off his keys to us to give to you. He said for you to take his Ferrari to the FPD and to wait for him at his office. Lucky you getting to drive that vehicle.”

Xiumin took the keys and made a beeline to the Ferrari, eager to leave this place and see for himself that Jaejoong was okay. 

\---

Waiting in that damned office was about to have Xiumin pacing. 

He was seated on the leather couch, anxiously picking at his cuticles. But the second the door opened Xiumin stood to find Jaejoong entering, still looking as good as he did when they set out for the night. He gave the man a polite nod, uncertain if this was too informal for a bow or not. Jaejoong silently approached him with a growing smirk on his face.

“You kept the collar on?” He asked as he gave a slight tug on the brown leather wrapped around Xiumin’s neck.  
“I like it.” A genuine smile appeared on Jaejoong’s lips as he regarded Xiumin for a moment.  
“I do too. You were correct in saying it would be a good idea,” Jaejoong spoke as he worked on removing the leather from Xiumin’s neck. “But come on, let’s get a shower here and I’ll take you home.”  
“Are you hurt?”  
“I’m fine.”  
“How is your arm feeling?”  
“It’s healing nicely. A little achy, but it’s been fine for a while now. So, don’t worry about me. Come on,” Jaejoong ruffled Xiumin’s hair as if he was a child and tugged him along towards the bathroom. Sure, it’s been two weeks since he was mauled by a werewolf ( _and lost Kai_ ). So, it should be feeling better than it was, but XIumin was still concerned.

Regardless, Xiumin still went with Jaejoong to the master bathroom. Helping him clean up was a simple gesture, but one that was not unappreciated. It was good for the both of them. Xiumin needed to be showed that he wasn’t just an object after what he went through tonight. And Jaejoong needed to do something for someone else to remind him he was not above anyone and to humanize Xiumin. Aftercare, even with a lack of sex, was a crucial point for “relationships” like what they had.


	4. Junmyeon

Junmyeon was finding a new normal. 

The witches were slowly growing accustom to him. The children loved him ( _if he was a wolf anyways_ ) and the sentinels were reassured by his presence. 

But what Junmyeon loved most about it here was the ability to _feel_ like a wolf again. Getting to run and feel the dirt underneath his paws. Stalking prey in the dense fog that permanently covered these woods to shield the witches from outside threats. With the children he could sing and they’d join in with their own mock howls to try and harmonize with his melody. He couldn’t howl for long, as it made others nervous. But he could run and play with the children, stretching his four legs for the time.

Getting to be his true self was so refreshing and good for both his souls. 

One morning before the sun rose Junmyeon was in the courtyard, getting ready for his morning run. A witch had approached him before all others woke up. It was one of the many cooks, but specifically one that Junmyeon interacted with a lot. Anytime he made a kill that he wouldn’t finish, he’d bring the kill to him. Junmyeon respected the old ways and so did the cook. So, they’d find a use for whatever is left of the animals Junmyeon would bring, even if it was only the fur.

“Junmyeon.”

_Yes?_

“There’s an old stag I’ve been keeping an eye on for a while now. With the fog I can feel his presence. He's back. He’d feed many and it’d be good for him to go. I don’t think he’s very fertile anymore, but well… His experience in battle always wins out over the inexperienced young bucks. So, the gene pool is stagnating.” 

Junmyeon sat down on his hindquarters as he looked at the man. The bow and quiver he had was indicative of his plans. But Junmyeon’s head cocked to the side, curious as to why he still came to him.

“I wish to hunt him this morning. However, it’s not good sport to use the fog to track the beast.”

_Me then?_

“That’s what I’m hoping for. Also… I’ll be honest with you and admit that I do have another reason for asking you. I’ve heard stories of how incredible your kind is in a hunt. I’ve never personally seen it for myself though. And I think it’d be honor to hunt with you.”

Junmyeon’s ears pulled back as he studied the man. He was not keen on being anyone’s hunting hound. But at least the man was respectful in how he spoke. So, perhaps Junmyeon could see him as a pack mate in a hunt. 

Regardless, Junmyeon said nothing as he padded into the trees, only stopping to check if the man was following. When he found that he was he pressed further into the trees, the fog immediately retaking the air around them. 

His father told him stories of this fog. He explained it was like a spider’s web. Nothing could step into it without the witches feeling it. But even his father had no idea how it was created.

It took some time before Junmyeon could pick up the scent. The witch didn’t tell him it was an elk they were after. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that a herd was south of Fallholt, especially since they were going to have a particularly frigid winter. But it would prove a more difficult quarry than an average deer. And it was experienced to top it off. But… It was old.

Junmyeon paused as his head lowered to the ground, he could hear the sounds of hoofs moving through the muddy ground. “We close?” The witch asked but Junmyeon’s ears only flicked back before standing at attention again. They’d have to single out the stag from the herd. Which could be difficult since they did not have a pack. But perhaps it’d work.

_Very._

Junmyeon lowered himself to the ground as he crept along the brush until he could see the herd. There were easily over a dozen doe in the group, but sure enough there was one white stag. Junmyeon started to drool at the prospect of the hunt.

_Let me eat some. Need to feed._

“ _Okay…_ ”

_Go to trees. Thicker fog behind us. I’ll herd him. Be ready._

With that Junmyeon parted from the witch as he slowly crept around the herd, always mindful of the direction of the cold wind. He was giving the witch time to move and get settled. Then like any proper predator he lowered himself in the brush as he planned out his next move. 

Before the wind could shift he lunged out of the brush with a sharp bark. The herd immediately took to scattered, but due to his size Junmyeon was already on the heels of the stag, herding him towards the witch.

He snapped at the beast’s back legs to keep it moving. 

It wasn’t too long before the elk screamed in pain and dug it’s hooves into the dirt, and arrow head striking it in the chest. So, Junmyeon latched his jaws around one of its back legs. But the elk reacted quickly and its free rear hoof kicked Junmyeon, drawing a yelp from the wolf as he let go.

The elk turned to face what it perceived to be the more dangerous threat; Junmyeon.

It used its large and sharp antlers to roll Junmyeon over as the wolf yelped from getting gored. The witch shot the elk once again, making it go to turn, stepping on Junmyeon a few times as a result. But Junmyeon was quick to scramble to a standing position. He jumped up and latched his jaws around the elk’s neck, bringing them both to the ground.

He heard the witch’s voice over his own snarls and the elk’s bleats. But he didn’t understand the words. Not right now. The only thing he understood was the hunt.

The beast in Junmyeon’s clutches flailed wildly in his grasp, a hoof kicking him in the chest and knocking the air out of his lungs. But Junmyeon never let go. It allowed the witch to shoot another arrow into the creature, sinking into its heart.

The witch started to approach as Junmyeon shook his head, shredding the elk’s throat. The creature was in its final moments, but Junmyeon wasn’t going to let up. Only when he was certain the creature wasn’t getting back up was when he became more aware of his surroundings. 

“ _Junmyeon…_ ” The witch wisely announced his approach, but Junmyeon responded with a snarl as he possessively bit deeper into the elk’s throat with his ears pinned against his skull. He watched the witch from the corner of his eye as his throat continued to rumble. “Junmyeon it’s over.”

The wolf blinked.

_Let me eat. Only a little. Give me space._

The man nodded and backed away, allowing Junmyeon to relax some as he began to feed off the elk’s throat. He greedily ripped meat from the creature’s throat, consuming as much as he could in a short amount of time. As he did so, he slowly relaxed. 

When Junmyeon had enough to be considered breakfast he finally looked back at the witch who was standing a respectful distance away. 

_Done._

“Okay, well. Let’s go back to the others. I can start getting this cut up. I’ll be sure to make sure some meat gets saved for you. Do you want a blanket made from the pelt? It’s the least you earned. It’ll be something special considering it’s far lighter than most elk pelts.”

Junmyeon blinked at the man in thought. His tail started to get a small wave to it. He could give the pelt to Yixing. Provide for him. Maybe he’d like venison too. It was important to provide for Yixing, right? He needed to start doing that. Court him properly.

_Yes._

“We also will get a healer to fix those wounds for you. Can’t feel good.”

It was then that Junmyeon registered the throbbing pain he was feeling. He looked at the corpse and let out a huff. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it,” the witch assured him with a grin. A faint glow started to come from under his shirt as he held his hand out, palm up.

After a moment the elk’s body started to lift into the air before it was levitating. Then the pair started to return to the camp, the elk floating in front of them.

\-----

Junmyeon has also been able to start going back to the cafe Yixing works at regularly again. He loved walking through the door and seeing Yixing’s face light up when he saw Junmyeon. 

But Junmyeon still tried to visit Sehun’s every few days to keep up to date with Kyungsoo. He needed to reconnect with him. But Kyungsoo was quieter than usual, so it wasn’t necessarily the easiest thing in the world.

Eventually, the elk’s pelt had been turned into a blanket and Yixing had invited Junmyeon to his house one Sunday morning since his parents were making a big breakfast. Yixing’s parents were much like Yixing himself, warm and welcoming. So, it was easy to feel at home.

After the couple had full bellies they went to Yixing’s bedroom, leaving the door cracked out of respect for his parents. 

“Are you going to tell me what that big box is for?” Yixing asked as he eyed the box sitting on his bed.  
“ _Yeah..._ Uhm. It’s a gift. For you. It may be a little strange, though.” Junmyeon was scratching the back of his head as he looked at Yixing. The younger’s eyes lit up at the prospect that it was a gift.  
“Can I open it???”  
“Of course, yeah.”

He hurried across the room to open up the box. His head curiously tilted to the side as he reached into it to pull out the mostly white blanket. “ _Wow…_ This is really pretty.” Junmyeon shifted his weight anxiously as Yixing observed the blanket. Then suddenly he pulled it up to his face and rubbed against it. “ _It’s so soft._ ”  
“So… You like it?”  
“Yes! Thank you. It’ll be awesome now that the temperature is dropping.” 

Junmyeon smiled as Yixing beamed over at him. “I… I went hunting the other day. I took down an old elk and well… I wanted you to have its pelt. It’s uh-... A wolf thing, I guess.”

Yixing suddenly gave Junmyeon a large hug. The tension melted from Junmyeon’s shoulders as he slowly wrapped his arms around Junmyeon and closed his eyes. “Thank you for thinking of me.”  
“Thank you for accepting it so warmly.”

\----

Thirty minutes passed and Yixing was seated on the ground, his new blanket covering his legs while he played his acoustic guitar. Junmyeon found himself laying down next to Yixing, his head resting on top of Yixing’s legs and the blanket, despite how uncomfortable it may be. But the music coming from the guitar managed to soothe Junmyeon to relaxation. Not to mention Yixing’s singing was so beautiful.

It wasn’t long before Junmyeon drifted off to sleep.

\--

He found himself in the middle of the woods. They were alive with the sounds of nature. Birds were chirping, cicadas were buzzing and deer were bleating in the distance. The weather was warm and comfortable. 

It felt nice.

But there was a beast stalking these woods.

Birds suddenly took flight from a tree, announcing the arrival of the large chocolate wolf. But Junmyeon knew he was there. He always knew he was there. 

Junmyeon didn’t fear him, at least not now. So, he found himself sitting down on the grass, looking at the large pine trees. The wolf approached from behind him and sat down next to him. 

_We love Yixing._

“ _Mhm._ ”

That was part of it, wasn’t it? Have two spirits meant sharing every nook and cranny of himself with the wolf. He couldn’t hide anything from the wolf, no more than the wolf could hide his intentions from Junmyeon. They shared everything.

_Make him ours._

“What?”

Finally, Junmyeon looked over at the wolf, who was still looking straight ahead. But his right ear flicked as a fly buzzed around it. 

_Mate him._

‘’It’s not that simple.”

_It is._

“He’s a human. It takes time.”

_We are not human._

“It still takes time. We could scare him off.”

_He is not prey. Do not treat him as such. Treat him as an equal. Approach him like a wolf._

It seemed like arguing with the wolf wouldn’t get him anywhere. But this was a lifelong commitment. Something intimidating to a human… And Junmyeon

_Mate him. Make him ours. Do it before someone else does._

The wolf stood up and began to pace around Junmyeon. He was growing increasingly agitated. 

_Mate. Mate. Mate._

“ _Junmyeon…?_ ”

\--

Junmyeon’s eyes slowly opened and a fingers ran through his hair.

“Mm…?”  
“Are you awake?”  
“Mhm…”

Junmyeon stretched as he yawned, rolling over to look up at Yixing. He had set his guitar to the side at some point. “You were talking- well… You know, not _talking_ talking… In your sleep.”  
“Oh, was I?” Junmyeon asked before yawning once again. “Sorry… I crashed hard.”  
“No, it’s alright.”  
“Hopefully, nothing embarrassing,” Junmyeon chuckled with his tired voice.  
“ _Well…_ ”  
“Oh, God. What did I say?” Junmyeon was suddenly awake as Yixing glanced away.  
“Well… You said ‘mate’ a few times.”

Junmyeon sat up and looked over at Yixing with wide eyes.

“I… I assume it’s a wolf thing. Considering it’s not… Well, I wouldn’t say that.”  
“Yeah… Yeah… It’s a wolf thing. It’s like… Spouse or partner, I guess you could say.”  
“Do you mind if I ask what you were dreaming about if you were saying that?”  
“ _Ah…_ It’s hard to explain.”

Junmyeon leaned against Yixing’s bed to be able to sit next to him as he thought of how to start. “I have what we call ‘wolf dreams.’ It’s the only time I can interact with the wolf side of myself. And well… The wolf brought you up.” Yixing’s eyebrows furrowed at Junmyeon’s quiet explanation, considering they were not alone in this house.  
“You see me as your mate, then?”  
“No-. Well, I mean. My wolf wants to make you my mate.”  
“Do you… Want that?”  
“What?”

Yixing remained silent as he just looked at Junmyeon with those big brown eyes. Clearly he wanted an answer. So, Junmyeon let out a soft sigh.

“Yes. I do. But Yixing, it’s… _Heavy._ There is no divorce for wolves. So, if I make you mine… It’s forever. So, for… You know, normal people… It may be too much to hear too soon.”  
“But not you?”  
“I love you. So… It’s scary, but it’s easy for me see myself mating you.” Saying that was enough to make Junmyeon blush. Yixing looked down at the white blanket as his hand anxious rubbed it.

“I’m sorry. This is too much too soon.”  
“No- No, it’s okay. I’m just thinking… It’s not so scary, I guess. I mean. Kind of. But… What’s the process of… You know, becoming mates?” Junmyeon let out a nervous laugh at the question.  
“It’s not too different from a wedding, I guess. I’ve… Never been to one, so I only know what’s on TV in movies. It’s a lot quicker though. We claim each other in front of our… _Pack._ So, family and friends. And well… That’s more or less it.” Junmyeon was getting increasingly red as he spoke about it. Really that was only a third of the process, another third was being in love. But the other third was sex. Those three parts had to all come together for them to be mates. So, far they had one third of the equation down. But as Junmyeon looked at how sheepish Yixing looked, he wanted to sink his teeth into him, marking him as his own as he crawled on top of him.

“I love you, Junmyeon.” Yixing looked over at Junmyeon, who was still staring at Yixing’s bare throat. “It took me so long to get into a relationship because I didn’t want to waste my time… I was… Looking for something serious. Marriage. So… When I started dating you I liked the idea of seeing myself with you and as I got to know you, I could see myself being with you for a long time. And well… Maybe it’s quick. But maybe something that serious, like mates or marriage isn’t so scary.”

Junmyeon was dumbfounded, all the lust he just felt disappearing. His wide eyes observed Yixing’s expression as his mouth ran dry. He swore he could feel his wolf pacing in the room like he had in his dream. The wolf was hounding his brain. _Mate him, mate him, mate him._ It chanted over and over.

“ _Yixing…_ ”

Yixing looked up at Junmyeon, but then looked past him up at the window behind him before squinting. Suddenly he was scrambling up to his feet, pulling Junmyeon up with him before dragging him out of the room by his hand.

He led Junmyeon out to the back of his family’s home. “It’s snowing!” He announced as the pair stood out on the deck to look up at the sky. Sure enough, big fluffy snowflakes were falling from the sky.

It was the first snow of the year. 

It was beautiful and Yixing’s bright grin made it all the better. It made it difficult to not be happy. But Junmyeon knew it was the herald of a harsh winter. 

“ _Yixing…_ ”

Junmyeon stepped off the deck and closer towards the treeline, afraid of Yixing’s parents walking out and interrupting their moment.

Yixing still had a bright smile on his face as he followed after Junmyeon. 

“Come here.”

Yixing stepped towards Junmyeon and Junmyeon took his hand as he looked up at the falling snow for a moment.

“I-... I don’t know how to say this. But… I love you and I’m already in for the long haul. You… You’re so kind and sweet. And if… If you’d be okay with something quick and sudden… I’d… I’d like you to be my mate. My husband. Whatever you want to call it. I-... _Wow,_ that’s crazy to say. But-... If you want that, I’d love to have you.”

Yixing’s jaw dropped as he looked at Junmyeon. He let out a soft sigh as he looked up at the snow with a slow growing smile. “I love you too, Junmyeon. I’d love to be yours. And… It’s definitely crazy. But… If I can bring down the mood some… Sehun, I don’t know if you know. But he was with this one boy named Luhan for four years. Lulu was so good to him and Sehun was so happy. They were going to get married… About seven months before the wedding Luhan died.” Yixing swallowed hard, trying to not let his own grief over losing Luhan get to him.

So, he turned to look at Junmyeon with a bittersweet expression. “I… I don’t want to miss my chance. So, maybe it’s stupid. But… Yes. Please. Let’s do it. It doesn’t need to be some big or long affair. Just our family and close friends.”

Junmyeon was once again rendered speechless. _Okay. So this is happening. This is really happening._

He must’ve been quiet for too long because Yixing started talking again. “Well, I mean… If we’re gonna do this I want to uphold a human tradition.”  
“... What?”

It was then that Yixing went down onto one knee in front of Junmyeon, a bright grin on his face. The blush on Junmyeon’s face quickly spread to his ears and neck. “Will you marry me?”  
“Junmyeon, come on, get up.”  
“Come on!”  
“I’m gonna find a way to make a snowball already just to hit you in the face.” Junmyeon was embarrassed, and tugged on Yixing’s hand, trying to get him to stand once again.  
“ _Junmyeon~_ ” 

A grin finally broke out onto Junmyeon’s face as he sighed. “Yes. Yes, I will.” Only then did Yixing jump up to his feet. But now that the realization set in that this was indeed happening Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yixing and leaned back to pick him up off the ground for a few moments as the pair laughed. “You have to plan the wedding though. I don’t know what goes into that and I’m not wearing a white dress.”  
“Fine by me.”

There was a pause as the two simply stood there in an embrace. But Yixing suddenly frowned. “It’s cold and I already miss my new blanket.”  
“Also there’s venison I can cook for you sometime,” Junmyeon added as the pair started for the door.  
“ _Really???_ ”  
“Perks of dating a werewolf I guess… It’s how we court, in a way. We have this instinct to provide, I guess.”  
“I hit the jackpot then. I hope that-... Hey! We gotta tell my parents!”

Yixing suddenly was dragging Junmyeon through the back door, eagerly finding his parents. Junmyeon was so thankful the couple liked him, making it less tense. They did express that they thought it was… _Soon._ Since the pair were still a few months shy of being together for a year. But… They were supportive. Especially when Yixing vaguely referenced Sehun. The family didn’t need to be reminded about what happened. But they did warn Yixing to make sure to still be there for Sehun since the news may drudge up some pain.

\----

“WAIT, WHAT?!”

Chanyeol’s voice filled his home as he looked down at Junmyeon. Junmyeon only gave a weak smile before he nodded his head. “I guess I’m engaged?”  
“WITH SOMEONE I DON’T EVEN KNOW?!”  
“He’s human. I don’t think you know how to act around humans.”  
“First of all, how dare you. I love humans, okay?”  
“I didn’t say-”  
“Second of all, I have to meet him.”  
“No magic, Chan-”  
“THIRD OF ALL, I know how to act around humans! You know I grew up with Jaejoong.”  
“His mother is a witch isn’t she? Does he even count?”  
“FOURTH OF ALL! … What are you two doing for the wedding? I mean… You going to do a quick werewolf thing? Or a human thing?”  
“Probably a human thing since his parents don’t know, and we want it to stay that way.”  
“Will that work for you?”  
“I’ll make it translate,” Junmyeon shrugged.  
“ _Holy shit_ , you’re going to get hitched.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Does he have a sibling?”  
“Nope,” Junmyeon laughed at Chanyeol and his stupid smile on his face.  
“Any friends?”  
“Mhm. But the one he has is in deep for another werewolf. So…”  
“Damnit. How am I supposed to get a hookup?”  
“I dunno. Jaejoong?”  
“Do you really think he’d be the type to hook me up with someone?”  
“No, I guess not.”  
“Besides… He wasn’t exactly the _happiest_ when he found out I had been fooling around with one of his hunters… Said it was irresponsible of me.”  
“I mean… I’m not going to agree with him. But it is a conflict of interest.”  
“You’re agreeing with him. Stop it.”  
“Just saying.”

Chanyeol finally decided to take a seat across from Junmyeon at his small kitchen table. He finally seemed to settle some. “Are you sure about this though?”  
“Hm?”  
“Mating this Yixing.”  
“ _Oh._ ” Junmyeon looked away from Chanyeol as he scratched the side of his neck in thought. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
“You’d be signing up for an early death… I mean, I saw what happened with your parents.”

_Easy._

“Sorry,” Junmyeon apologized for nonverbally snapping at Chanyeol. But he was right. His father was killed by another wolf in a fight for the title of alpha. His mother died eight days later when her heart gave out since her mate passed. All while Junmyeon was only sixteen years old. “You know the odds of a werewolf dying a natural death is abysmal. I’d rather have him for as long as I can. Plus, I think I’d actually kill whomever else would end up with him.”

“I want him. Both sides of me want him. And he wants me. I think that’s what matters most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure, I've recently started seeing someone. And he and I have been seeing each other every night and every day I'm busy during the days with work related stuff. So... Me updating may be very slow. I do want to still continue updating. But.. I have no idea how often I'll be able to do so. Apologies in advance for that!


End file.
